Destined for Greatness
by CloudyCakes
Summary: A baby appeared at the doorstep of Stark Tower after the NYC battle. This extraordinary baby is destined for many things with one of the Avengers raised her. They have no choice but to take her in without considering the future. An imprisoned Loki finds out of this magical baby, but what happens when she grows up, who will help her uncover all the secrets she didn't know she had?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic here on . This can be a one-shot turned into a full on story, but it all depends on you guys! This is an idea that lingered in my head for the longest time and I needed to write it all down before I forgot it. Now, please let me know what you think, because I'm not quite sure if I should expand it! I

* * *

It was all over.

The portal was closed, the Chitauri were dead, New York City was in shambles, but it was all over. Loki was taken in to S.H.I.E.L.D's top notch security cell with round-the-clock trained guards. Considering the fact that Loki gave up so easily surrounded by the Avengers up in the Stark Tower, and it wasn't the first time he surrendered like a piece of cake, the Avengers surely did not want to take any risks. Accompanied by his brother, Thor was exhausted and was soon ready to take Loki back home to Asgard, wondering what type of punishment his father will give him. Once Loki entered his cell calmly, Thor went to his tiny bedroom and took a well-deserved sleep.

Several hours later the helicarrier arrived in New Mexico at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. The colossal tower had so many floors, and many smaller interconnected buildings around it. Every Avenger was directly send to the attached hospital; Tony was sent to intensive care after falling back into earth from the wormhole, Natasha, Clint, and Steve were getting patched up from their minor cuts and wounds, Thor didn't need much aid considering gods don't get harmed so easily, and Bruce was being monitored. Even Loki got medical attention as well since the Hulk completely tossed him like a ragdoll back in Stark Tower.

Thor, who was just outside Loki's room, looked through the tall glass windows attentively observing the nurses treating him. Nick Fury walked next to him, and looked through the glass as well.

"Is he badly damaged?" Thor asked without turning to meet Fury's eye.

"A few broken ribs, minor cuts and scratches. Nothing too serious that Banner's counterpart could of done." Fury replied.

It took a minute for Thor to reply. He saw Loki, bare-chested, getting bandaged around his torso. Loki knew Thor was there just outside, but did not dare nor wanted to look at him. "The Tesseract belongs in Asgard. No mortal can nor will ever fully know the powers it holds, and I cannot afford the earth to plunder under my protection." Thor declared monotonously. "I can use it to take my brother and myself home."

"I will talk to Dr. Selvig to configure how to properly hold it for your departure." Fury replied. He turned to face Thor, of which he turned his head to face him. "We gave Loki several tests to determine his mental configuration and consciousness."

The demi-god looked at him cluelessly. "Meaning?"

"Meaning," Fury paused. "By what we noticed, your brother was under a similar influence as Barton and Dr. Selvig were when Loki took over their minds."

"Are you saying he was possessed?" Thor questioned. "How? Why would he ever point that scepter towards his own heart to turn into such state?"

"We were thinking he didn't do it in the same way he did on his former victims." Fury explained. "When he first arrived, I noticed bags under his eyes, he was sweating and right before he attacked Barton, he stated a comment that gave me a theory on how Barton turned against us. The scepter made Barton do Loki's bidding, and his eyes were clouded blue. Barton, in other words 'had heart', thus turning any and every person who can feel emotion to become the opposite. Now we are not sure how Loki himself did that, but once Banner's counterpart whacked Loki on the ground various times, his mind was recalibrated—the same method was used on Dr. Selvig and Barton. Why else he would he surrender so easily if it were not the case?"

Thor thought intensively. "We surrounded him in Anthony Stark's tower. The Chitauri were dead by then and I think there was nothing much Loki could of done right then and there without the aid of his army. He could of used his magical skills to duplicate, but he didn't…"

"Exactly."

"So do you think everything Loki has done, he did it unconsciously?" Thor asked curiously.

"No. Not entirely at the least. I believe he knew what he was doing, but there wasn't anything he could of done about it. He is the God of Mischief, so would assume he doesn't have many good bones in his body like you. He was forced to do these killings to a certain extent." Fury explained further as both men walked a few steps away from the window to a nearby seating area. "I only know his character from everything he did, but you know him far more than anyone else, so you can tell me what you think."

"I thought him dead, but when I heard of Loki appearing on earth, I was not quite sure what to believe. My father sent me here to figure out what was going on. He was in his exile between him falling from the rainbow bridge to when he arrived here. I might think you are right, Nick Fury, for when I was here a year ago when my father banished me, change did come in my direction. We both expanded to either end of the spectrum in our exiles." Thor explained carefully.

"Well whatever punishment your father might give to Loki, critically think of the right form. Even criminals out of this world deserve a fair trial." Nick added. He was about to get up but then a voice appeared through his earpiece.

"_Sir, this is Agent Romanov, I suggest you come with Thor to Tony's room in the West Wing of the hospital. Something just happened and we need everyone immediately There is no time for the conference room."_

"Copy that," Fury said. "We are needed in the West Wing right now."

Thor looked startled. "Will he be okay?" He meant his brother.

"He'll be fine, I am sure he's not going to try to escape."

* * *

Both men quickly paced to the opposite side of the hospital and located Tony's room. It wasn't small for sure, but it was not big either. Tony was in bed in a medical gown, full of stitches on his face and an IV line through his left arm. Steve had his back against the wall in deep thought, and Natasha and Clint were in the two available comfort seats. Bruce was sitting on the foot of Tony's bed with crossed arms. Everyone looked rather normal without their suits, but Fury still had his usual leather trench coat and black attire.

"What's the situation, Agent Romanov?" Fury asked straight away.

"A baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes."

"How's that a situation?"

"We found her."

"Where?"

"In Stark Tower."

"When?"

"Not so long ago."

"Well why is this baby so important?" Fury asked, trying not to lose his patience.

"The baby was wrapped up in a blanket, looked perfectly normal, no scratches, nothing. Pepper found her right outside the entrance of her and Tony's living area at the top of his tower." Natasha explained, standing up and crossed her arms. "There was an envelope with a note attached."

Natasha took it out of her back pocket and handed it to Fury.

"_She is destined for great things. One of you must take her in. Treat her well." _ Fury read out loud.

There was silence for a few moments. No one looked at each other. Everyone was in deep thought, and not one Avenger knew what to do.

"Can't we just take her to an orphanage?" Fury suggested.

"Nick, there's a reason why that baby was brought to us. I think sending her off to an orphanage will dismiss the purpose of whoever sent her." Steve finally said.

"Why was she brought to us?" Thor asked.

"No one knows." Bruce replied, still deep in thought.

"When they were checking her, the nurses found something strange." Natasha began. "They said one moment she was there, the next moment she disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She can teleport or something?" Tony said, breaking his silence.

"She was hooked up on machines to check her vital organs. The cables were there midair." Natasha clarified.

"Are you trying to say she was _invisible?_" Tony exclaimed. He got up into a sitting position and scratched his brown hair in confusion.

"Yes. This is not an ordinary baby. I believe she holds more powers, but the doctors and scientists here said it's not yet safe to determine what her capabilities are. There is a reason why she was brought to us, and one of us needs to take her home." Natasha suggested. "But who will?"

A second wave of silence hit. Deep thinking emerged from the discussion. Tony fell back, resting his head on the pillow. Steve didn't move, Clint hasn't said a word, Thor was staring into space, and Nick stood there.

"Pep and I can take her home." Tony offered. "We've been wanting to wait, but knowing who we are, we'd have to work around these things anyway."

"I'm no family material." Clint stated.

"Agreed." Nick said.

"I can take her back to Asgard when I go back with my brother. I will raise her as my own, and she will be an Asgardian." Thor also offered. "Whatever power she possesses, she will have the best schooling and training for such."

"I can take her. Might as well continue my life one way or another." Steve offered.

"Maybe I can. Maybe she can teach me a better way to control my temper." Bruce chuckled.

Everyone slowly turned to look at Fury.

"I will not assign an infant to one of you as a job. You will always work here for the protecting of this planet, but I will let you all choose amongst yourselves and let me know soon."Fury stated before leaving Tony's room. Several moments passed yet again until one broke the silence.

"I'll take her in."

* * *

Who do you think took the risk that will later unfold?  
In your opinion, who do you think is best fit for raising a mysterious, yet extraordinary baby?

Marvel owns all characters, except the baby. I created her character.


	2. Chapter 2

**If it feels a bit rushed, there is a reason for that later on.**

**I'm still configuring on the plot of this story, which usually takes time for me.**

**I know the first chapters might sound boring, but I have to set the grounds first. It is rather giving me a headache deciding how to turn this. I already decided on the baby's powers. :)**

* * *

"Now are you absolutely sure about this?" Fury asked seriously.

Most of the Avengers sat in the conference room of the SHIELD New Mexican headquarters. It has been several hours since one of them decided to adopt the baby, though it might of seemed like a blissful action, he was serious on this commitment.

"Yes, I am obviously aware of my actions, Fury." Billionaire Tony Stark spat, not amused of the constant reassurance Fury has given him. Tony had decided that he would take the child into his home. He knew his life was hectic, and with being responsible for a kid that wasn't even his would become challenging. Pepper, despite her little involvement with SHIELD, took Tony's private jet to New Mexico since he told her of the news. She was a bit concerned since the relationship between her and Tony wasn't even at the level of considering marriage.

"The next eighteen years will become one helluva chapter for you," Clint commented, shaking his head at the thought if he surprisingly decided to do it.

"I beg to differ," Natasha added as she walked into the room, not looking at anyone but the screen on her tablet. "The doctors have discovered something more startling."

"What? Can she breathe fire now?" Tony theorized.

"Technically you can't _breathe_ fire, Stark," Steve intervened. "Or else your lungs will burn to ashes."

Tony scoffed at Steve's remark and turned his gaze to Natasha. "Well?"

"The baby is growing at an alarming rate." Natasha stated; she pressed a button on her tablet that transferred what she was observing on her screen to a larger platform for everyone to see. "She's growing so fast that the doctors can't fully grasp a steady average of her growth."

"I can probably double check." Bruce offered.

Natasha shook her head. "There's no need. They are going to hold her for a couple more days just to make sure. However, by the looks of it, she looks around to be a month old."

"A month?" Bruce asked quizzically.

"Yes," Natasha replied.

"Interesting how it took this person a month to give her up..." Bruce wondered. "I'll go down tomorrow and see for myself."

Thor, who has not met the eyes of anyone, has been deep in thought in crossed arms with one of his hands stroking his stubbly chin. He was not so fond over the idea of leaving a baby with obviously great powers within one Midgardian. He wanted the child to grow up to their potential.

"I have realized, my friends, that this child will not grow up like normal Midgardians." Thor began, startling a few people who were surprised by Thor's sudden entrance in the conversation. "We do not know where she comes from, or what exactly is in hold in her near future, or the possible consequences of raising a child that poses many risks—_however_, If I may put my input, that she should be sent to Asgard at appropriate times so my teachers and mentors can help her control whatever power she may possess. I am sure you do not want havoc in your realm."

"Is that even allowed?" Steve wondered out loud.

"Aye, Steve Rogers." Thor nodded. "I will talk to the All-Father when I return. She will be under my care and watch during her time there."

"Listen, Point Break," Tony meddled in. "How will we know when to send her? And for how long? How often?"

Pepper smirked a bit, realizing how defensive Tony just got over a baby he has not seen yet. It made her heart warm a bit since children was the last thing on Tony's mind ever since all the craze started. He did not necessarily see himself as a parental figure, but he decided he would best fit into the role since he was in a relationship with Pepper. Although neither of them planned to get married soon, Tony wanted the child to have the nearest normal life as possible. Since every Avenger weren't in his position, he wondered how the child would grow up with a single parent. He didn't know what went over him, but Pepper was amazed at this side of Tony Stark.

"I began my training as a boy and—"

"Training?" Pepper intervened. "Forgive me, but no child of mine will be raised as a killing machine that young."

Tony smiled at Pepper. He liked the fact that they both had the same belief of what role Tony played for SHIELD.

"Forgive me, Ms. Potts, I did not seek it in that way." Thor apologized. He sighed before continuing. "But I was suggesting what the proper age should be for her; I began my training as a boy, we both did, but we both found our own interests and thus the child should come to me with Asgard when she turns, I believe six Midgardian years."

Everyone caught his reference to his brother Loki, but no one dared to press on the subject.

"Six? I wonder how much six years will actually be." Tony mumbled.

"Thor has a point. There's no way of what powers this child has or will develop, and I think it is best fit for her to travel to Thor's realm." Fury stated. "But in the meantime, wee cannot take risks here, people. We can't leave everything to Stark and I highly suggest _everyone _to be of use in this situation. Whatever comes at this team, it will be addressed as a team." Fury turned to Thor. "I assume you'll guide her through it?"

"Nay. My particular skillset is far from that range of power. But there are impressive teachers in that field," Thor suddenly paused. "However I can only think of one person who can truly teach this child properly but there is no future for that possibility."

"Loki?" Bruce jumped in, looking very pensive. "Loki is the best person to go to for this?"

"Aye, but surely not right now of course." Thor responded rather sadly, reflecting on what fate his brother has when they return to Asgard.

"Yeah, nor anytime soon, Hammerboy." Tony added.

"You would consider sending the child off to a realm countless of light years away to be under the wing of a war criminal?" Natasha questioned. "I don't understand that logic."

"Please do not speak ill of my brother." Thor said defensively. "There are plenty of mentors in my realm who have years of experience."

Tony turned to Pepper. She has not said a word for a while, as she slowly tried to grasp every bit of information that has been thrown at her. "Pep? You okay with all this?"

"Yes. I don't care if she goes to a different world, or does this, or does that, just as long as she'll be okay." Pepper replied, reassuring Tony with a smile.

"So we already have her powers training set. What about schooling, defensive training or special skills?" Bruce suggested.

"Is that really necessary?" Pepper asked.

"I believe so, Ms. Potts. After all, she is not your typical infant." Fury concluded.

"I can teach her archery." Clint suggested. "Nat and I can teach her some stuff we learned in training."

Natasha nodded, although she wasn't so keen on working with a child.

"I can probably show her defense skills and physical training," Steve suggested. "Only to the extent of her defending herself, of course, and if she wants, I'll show her some more advanced things."

"I can probably show her how to pick up gamma radiation; or maybe even how to control her temper." Bruce chuckled lightly.

No one laughed.

"What about her heritage? What do we do of that?" Tony suggested.

"Keep it under wraps." Fury ordered. "We really have no idea if she's even human."

"And if her powers end up questioning it?" Steve wondered.

"There should not be any need to correlate her powers with her heritage." Fury replied.

"That will be an ill-fated journey if Anthony Stark and Pepper Potts decide to hide who she truly is." Thor warned.

"Don't fret, Point Break, it's not going to happen." Tony reassured him.

"And what of her name?" Bruce asked.

Tony and Pepper looked at each other. Everyone has been talking about this baby girl for a while now, only using pronouns and the terms child and baby to describe her. Tony found it wearisome talking about this child and her not having a name. "I have no clue what to name her."

"Eriss." Pepper instantly said without question.

"Eriss?"

"Yes." Pepper smiled. "She'll be Stark's _heiress."_

"Aren't you funny, Pep." Tony cheesily smiled back. "Guys, I want you to pick the middle name."

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Melody?"

"No."

"Antoinette?"

"NO."

"Virginia?"

"No," Pepper instantly shot back.

"Maria?"

"No."

"Odynia?" Thor took a chance.

"Hmm." Tony thought. "I like it."

* * *

Tony and Pepper, well mostly Pepper wanted to see the baby right after the meeting was over. All the Avengers decided that once they discover what Eriss's growth rate was, they will figure out when each superhero will teach their best skill to Stark's newly adopted daughter. Tony didn't know what he was up against, but now that Pepper and himself were practically going to raise a child filled with secrets and mysteries, he grew nervous. He didn't necessarily know what to do; his mother died a long time ago, and his father, Howard Stark wasn't much of a father to him. He certainly didn't want Eriss to go through what he went through, but truth be told, he didn't know _how_ to show affection to children. It was one of the reasons why he put off family for so long, despite realizing Pepper _is_ the one...

Both of them reached the hospital and were directed to a somewhat of a small room, a little smaller than the one Tony was in after the New York City invasion. It was cream white, with a mahogany crib in the far end of the wall. Peppers arm was intertwined under Tony's as Pepper heart raced before finally laying eyes on her new daughter. Eriss was fast asleep, bundled up in a fuzzy pink blanket. Pepper squealed in delight as Tony smiled. He _genuinely _smiled. He felt weird inside his stomach, he never had this feeling before. The moment he saw his daughter, he was a thousand percent glad he did what he did. Pepper took her arm off Tony's, and carefully cradled Eriss in her arms. Tony hovered next to her, gently kissing Eriss on her forehead though she didn't move at all. He let this moment snapshot in his head as the picture-perfect family.

"Eriss Odynia Stark," Tony whispered. "Welcome to the family, baby girl."

* * *

**I was going to add a little bit more, but I felt this was a good end to the chapter.**

**What do you guys think of her name?**

**Please give me input! It really fuels me to write faster. :) If you guys have any ideas that you want me to put, please let me know in a comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eriss soon wakened, and Tony noticed she had bright green eyes, like a field of healthy green grass. Her little thick bundle of chocolate brown locks matched Tony's hair. Eriss found the eyes of her new father and squirmed in delight. Pepper gasped as the baby instantly disappeared, but she still had her arms around where Eriss should have been.

"Don't move, Pepper." Tony suggested. She stood still, but not because of Tony's suggestion. It seemed that Pepper completely ignored it in her own right.

She laughed lightly. "Tony, she's right here."

Tony raised his eyebrow as he witnessed Eriss reappearing right in Pepper's arms.

"Why did she disappear when she looked at me? Am I scary?" Tony asked confusingly.

"Are you really that clueless?" Pepper smirked.

"What?"

"She was happy to see you." She replied.

"She got happy, so she turned invisible?" Tony was lost.

"Babies don't have a lot of control over what they do." Pepper inquired.

"Yes but this baby has powers that we don't know yet. If she gets happy to use her invisibility, how will we ever find her?" Tony chuckled.

"Maybe you should ask Thor about this. He is probably the only person that's not from here that might have an insight." She suggested.

"Don't forget about Rock of Ages."

"Would you rather ask him?" She shot back.

"He pushed me out of my own tower, I don't think the hostility between us will help with a civil conversation." Tony said, shuddering at the memory of Loki pushing him down out of Stark Tower before being saved by his own suit.

"He might have answers."

"Um, Pep? Do you have any idea who you're actually talking about? This is Thor's younger adopted brother with a grudge against him that led to the destruction of New York City. I don't think going to him for help will look civil." Tony explained. He surely wasn't going to Loki after all that happened. He wanted to avoid it. "And plus I don't want her finding out her who the hell this guy is so she won't come looking for him when she gets older."

Pepper laughed. "How on earth are you going to make a Norse god from our own mythology disappear from her grasp?"

"Take away books," Tony suggested dryly. "I don't see it as much of a problem considering he'll be locked up longer than either of our lifespans put together."

"You'll never know. Thor is leaving very soon." Pepper added.

"As much as I love Point Break and Reindeer Games, I seriously need to take a break from all this crazy." Tony sighed and exhaustedly covered his face with his hands.

She walked over to where Tony was, wanting to hand her to him. He took out his hands realizing Pepper's presence nearing and out of instinct, he took one step back, startled from what Pepper was doing. Pepper continued to walk toward him and Tony continued to walk back until he reached the window sill.

"I-I don't-"

"Don't worry." Pepper said reassuringly. The sound of her voice was comforting, and Tony carefully and nervously held Eriss in his arms. He tensed up a bit since he never truly held an infant. This was different. He noticed the weight on his shoulders that was now placed on him; he wasn't so sure if he was ready to hold responsibility of an orphaned infant. He wasn't ready to be a father, but he had no choice. It also worried him that on top of Eriss being an orphan with no explanation of her real parents, she wasn't just ordinary. She was growing fast despite of him not actually seeing the constant change. Why was she growing so quickly?

Tony felt something hard on the back and then placed her on the nearby diaper changing station. He unwrapped the pink fuzzy blanket and saw something reflecting the light on Eriss's back. He took the little velvet pouch and looked at Pepper. She was shocked that she didn't feel it but she ushered Tony to open it. He untangled the string and slipped out what was inside. It was a silver heart shaped locket with exquisite detail, far more crafty than Tony had ever seen. He noted that it was welded by hand, not by machine and someone took the time to create it. He popped it open and there was nothing inside but a carving entitled:

DARGAS

Was it a person? A place? A location? Tony thought of the possibilities and came to the belief that it might be someone that had a connection with this child. Pepper observed it closely before giving it back to Tony. He placed it back into its velvet bag and put the bag in his pocket.

"Are you going to stay here?" Tony asked.

Pepper nodded. "Not for too long, I know Dr. Banner will come later for her."

"Okay, I'm going to find Point Break see if he knows anything about this." Tony said, patting his pocket where the locket was.

Thor had left the eye of the SHIELD agents to find his brother, who's location was unknown to him on purpose. Fury didn't want the god to have any methods of communication with brother, not for the god himself but for Loki.

He has not said a word since he took on Tony's offer on a drink. There was no reason for him to speak now that he was to hear the All-Father's wrath on his actions. His bodily pain still lingered when the Hulk completely annihilated his body to the ground.

Thor soon found the room after many twists and turns of hallways. It was an enormous room of four cells. They were pretty big in size, two on one side and two on the other. The infamous glass panel that separated the incarcerated and people outside of it. He carefully walked forward, putting Mjolnir strapped on the side of his belt before finding the glass cell that held his brother in place.

There was a single bed with pale white sheets and a blanket that were left untouched. Beneath all the metal and leather of his clothes, he wore a simple emerald green shirt along with his leather pants. His other garments were placed on a table nearby. He simply laid on his bed, legs crossed on the foot of it, and his hands resting behind his head.

"You should not have come." Loki said without looking at at Thor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here's another chapter. I haven't had a lot of feedback, but I would really appreciate it if yall did! It helps me write faster, and update quicker. If you guys have ideas, please do not hesitate to say! It took me a while to figure out a decent growth rate for Eriss, and I spent several hours trying to figure one out. lol**

* * *

"Why haven't they covered your tongue yet?" Thor inquired, realizing that a muzzle was the best way to stop his brother from his melancholy magic.

Loki chuckled dryly. "What use will it do me? Stop me from concocting another scheme? No." He sighed.

Thor hesitated before taking a seat from nearby and setting it close to the glass panel.

"Why?"

It seemed that Loki purposely ignored his question; he knew the answer to it. I settled a deal with the Chitauri leader, I had to do it. There was no point for Loki to be honest now. It never done any good to him to tell the truth, which was why he would always warp words to make them sound the way he wanted them to be.

"Why did you do it, Loki?" Thor raised his voice. He didn't even know where this conversation was going or if it had a purpose. "What had happened once you fell from the Bifrost?"

Loki quickly became irritated. He sat up from his bed and finally eyed his brother. The one person he admired, the only person he looked up to, the only one who noticed his presence in the kingdom, the feeling d. There was anger and sadness in Thor's eyes, and he saw Loki's menacing emerald eyes piercing through him, trying to hide his true feelings.

Thor also grew irritated that Loki was not responding to his questions verbally, but rather physically. Loki didn't want to talk to him at all and the stiffness in his broad shoulders proved it. Thor realized his brother's eyes were in fact their normal shade of green. He soon looked back into the conversation he had earlier with Nick Fury and his theory on Loki's possession. He wasn't sure if Loki knew the power of his sceptre, or if he was fooled, lied to, when given it. All he knew is Loki changed, and not the way Thor wanted him to change.

"Your eyes are green." Thor said.

"Stating the obvious are we?" Loki spat coldly. "What of them?"

"None at all." Thor responded. "Do you have any recollection of yourself since?"

Thor took a long shot asking Loki such a question, and he was expecting silence. Neither of them were good terms with each other since Thor finally faced Loki after his banishment.

Loki hissed. "What care do you have for me? What use is there to ask such a befuddling question?"

"My sincerest apologies brother-"

"I am **NOT** your _brother_." Loki hissed furiously.

Both men glared at each other, Thor with full resentment and Loki with unbelievable rage. There was not a question that Loki definitely was not in such a pleasant or bearable mood. A little bit offended and saddened by his brother's sudden exclamation, Thor sighed profoundly.

"I have not yet quite understand when the moment was we both realized we are different, but know this Loki: the many years we have been together as what we were raised, _brothers_, do not think for one second I do not think so ever different of you. Whether us it by blood or bond, it does not change the fact that you are who you are to me. My brother." Thor explained dishearteningly. He bowed his head down in disappointment, not letting Loki respond. He took one last look at his brother which he only returned the gaze for a moment, before leaving the cell room and off to the conference room.

Tony finally found Thor after nearly half an hour in searching for him. He caught him through the glass panels that looked inside the conference room. He was thinking heavily, Tony noticed.

"Point Break, there you are." Tony beaming inside, as Thor looked up to find Tony sitting next to him.

"Anthony Stark." Thor called. "I hope your newfound daughter is well."

Tony smiled slightly, greatly appreciating Thor for entering the topic with ease. "That's exactly why I came looking for you in which by the way, where did you go? Anyways, I need you to tell me what you know of this."

Tony took out the velvet bag out of his pocket and took out Eriss's locket out to the muscular man. Thor grabbed it carefully and intensively observed everything the locket had. His eyebrows turned fixed, letting Tony know he was critically looking at it. The god soon figured out how to open it and stared at the word that reflected back at him.

"Someone took the time to create this locket, I presume. It is welded by small tools that enabled the welder to create the designs very intricately, however it seems that the welder has artisan history. They only made this for your daughter." Thor explained; handing the locket back to Tony.

"Thanks, Sherlock, nice eye." Tony mused. "Although I have heard of a brilliant man in London who makes fantastic deductions..."

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind that. Do you think this holds magical properties?" Tony seriously asked.

"There is a high possibility for that, Anthony. It was given to her for a reason before leaving young Eriss in your tower." Thor suggested. "Possibly an enchanted piece of protection, however I am no expert in magic. Allas maybe my mother or brother."

Tony shivered at the thought of going to the mass murderer for help. No _definitely_ not, Tony thought.

"Of course, I will seek my mother's insight when my brother and I return to Asgard." Thor promised with a hearty smile.

"Which should be soon, Banner is in the midst of completing the holder for that damn cube." Tony assumed, since his friend and colleague had similar working styles as the billionaire.

* * *

The next couple of days were insanely hectic. The helicarrier soon returned to New York City, much to Tony's dismay, but he knew it was a must. All the Avengers used the untouched floors of the Stark Towers as their temporary home and unofficial headquarters. Bruce used Tony's separate and special laboratories in the underground levels of the Towers to finish the last minute installations to the holder before Thor and Loki's departure the following day.

Pepper on the other hand had taken up the role of mother not only for her daughter, but for the other Avengers as well. Most of the superheros didn't want to separate just yet and she didn't hesitate to make lunch and dinner with the help of Steve when she had the chance, (she refused to make them breakfast). It was an unusual site for Pepper; she had to buy the safest and close-knotch baby formula much to her own worry since she was not physically able to give Eriss what babies need most. Steve offered to help with Eriss for the day. Once Tony and Bruce came back upstairs for a long break, all the adults were surrounded by a sleeping Eriss on her rolling (yet brakes were in place) crib in the living area.

"Did they ever figure out her growth rate?" Clint asked.

Pepper nodded. "She's growing at a rate of 25 percent. She looks to be a 'month' old from what the doctors said in New Mexico."

No one caught on and Tony just chuckled.

"A month is usually four weeks, the occasional five. She's not really a month old. She's actually a week old, which breaks the theory of whoever left her here gave birth a week ago. The mother didn't wait a month to give her up. We've had her for three or four days now, which again breaks the theory of the mother giving birth a week ago, but actually a few days before Eriss was dropped off. With her 25 percent accelerated growth rate, she'll turn _one_ in three and a half months' time." Pepper explained as thoroughly as she could.

"Is she developing as any other human child?" Dr. Banner asked with his soft-spoken voice.

"Yes. Everything is fine, except the fact that she's growing faster." Pepper replied. "We'll have a four year old toddler by this time next year."

"Guess we have to learn how to be parents a lot quicker than everyone else." Tony smirked.

"Are you guys going to keep her here?" Clint asked.

"Absolutely not. New York is no place to live, let alone raise a baby." Tony replied, shaking his head. "We'll be heading to the estate in California."

"The Malibu house?" Bruce asked.

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Not that one. I purchased a more family-oriented place not too long ago."

"Yesterday?" Pepper smirked.

"Ah-well not really- yeah." Tony said in defeat by Pepper's glares.

"Such a strange young babe she is." Thor commented to himself, but his normal voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. "In all my years living, I have never heard or studied about a babe who grows so quickly."

"_Babe_?" Tony mouthed to Pepper, which she scoffed.

"I wonder what abilities she'll develop as she gets older." Steve wondered out loud. "What if she gets more than just invisibility?"

Tony closed his eyes scared of that thought. "I'd rather just live in the moment and not worry about the possibilities, thank you very much."

Suddenly, Eriss moved and began to cry. Her cries weren't loud, but big enough to startle everyone. Steve looked at Pepper, then the baby, and Pepper nodded. Steve, despite all his broad, and big body, he was beyond gentle as he scooped Eriss up in his arms and began to rock her softly. A few minutes later, she calmed down, and her grand green eyes looked directly at Steve's, and perked a little smile.

"Well Steve, I didn't know you could calm young ladies," Tony joked.

Steve laughed. "I took up babysitting before the war started, and I was the go-to nanny in the thirties."

"At least you know who to contact when mom and dad are not available." Natasha chuckled as she took a sip of water from her cup

"Is the Tesseract holder almost done?" Clint turned to Bruce.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah. It should be ready for when Thor leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"Leaving so soon?" Steve asked, slowly rocking Eriss in his arms.

"Indeed, Steve Rogers. I received what I have been sent for, and the All-Father does not take it lightly if I stay in different realms longer than needed." Thor explained, taking a sip of his favorite Midgardian drink, coffee. "With the Bifrost gone, I cannot go from place to place without the consequence of traveling. The way I came here only suits the purpose of limited time."

"So you knew Loki would be captured soon?" Tony asked.

"No, I did not. I did not know the trouble he has been causing in your realm. There has been news that my brother was indeed not dead, but living, causing havoc here in Midgard. No one expected everything that unfolded during the Chitauri attack. However, there is always a way to catch Loki in his schemes." Thor explained thoroughly.

"Risked a chance?" Tony summed it up.

"More or less." Thor replied.

* * *

**I haven't had any reviews, and it's okay. I'm not sure how this fic will turn out, but I'm just writing anyway. If you have any ideas, please let me know. :)))**


End file.
